FSN: Dreams Over Ideals Remake
by Kimmy88
Summary: A remake of you-know-what, since the last one sucks. At the end of the Holy Grail War, Shirou made an accidental wish, making him go to Arturia's era just in time to save her from death. From there, the story continues. What sort of twists and turns might there be that will pop out for the two of them? Will they go ever go back to modern Japan? Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

Fate Stay Night

Dreams Over Ideals

~Remake~

Disclaimer: Me no own FSN in anyway, just the plot of this fanfic.

**Prologue**

"This slumber…might be…a bit… longer…."

_Those were the last words of Arturia Celas Uther Pendragon before she finally kicked the bucket, her emerald eyes closing just before her most loyal knight started weeping silently in the midst of the forest, kneeling on one knee as she placed a beautiful white flower in the king's now-lifeless hands. _

"_Rest well, my king. I hope you are now seeing… the continuation of the dream that gladdened your heart so…." _

_Bedivere, the final knight of the Round Table, whispered softly into the wind, every word laced with sincerity and care for the king she had admired since the beginning. _

_The knight was curious; what was the king's dream all about? Regardless, though, Bedivere was happy that the King of Britain had dreamt of it. Seeing the usually stoic blonde smile so gently like that… It made the ever so loyal knight smile as well, despite the tears streaming down her stern face. She was relieved –relieved that the king may finally rest in peace, with a smile on her never-aging face…_

…_Or so the knight thought._

_With that final positive assumption engraved into her mind, Bedivere placed a soft kiss on Arturia's forehead before standing up, wiping the tears off her face as she made her way back to her chestnut steed. _

"_Farewell, my king." The pale blond-haired knight murmured with a voice so fragile, she sounded like a whole different person. Mounting her horse, she glanced at the motionless form of her king one last time before kicking the stallion's sides and steering it out of the forest, her steely-gray eyes tearing up once again. _

_Unbeknownst to her, the king's eyes were slowly opening once more._

AN: I'm back! Sorry for me long absence, people! ;~; I forgot the plots and stuff of my fanfics here, so I gave up… But I'm back now! With this remake of an incomplete fanfiction of mine (the first fanfic I made). I made this because I know that my previous writing style sucks like hell! I hope this compensates for my incompetence back then, if only for a bit.

Tell me your opinions in your reviews, please! I wanna find out if I did something stupid with this one as well.

And no flames please! Tell me my mistakes in a nicer way. I'm just turning fourteen this year. T^T So please understand that I am still an amateur, since I don't write that much in the past.

P. S.

Your reviews are like my lifelines. It inspires me to write more and update quickly~

So thank you for those who went out of their way just to tell me what they had in mind!


	2. Chapter 1

Fate Stay Night

Dreams Over Ideals

~Remake~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night, or any related things. Just the plot, as I have said before.

**Chapter 1**

Emiya Shirou collapsed to his knees as his beloved Saber faded along with the stars, his amber eyes clearly misty against the rising sun.

It was for the best, he knew that. It was for _her_. But he just could not bare the thought of not seeing her ever again. There's a chance that he will see her in the future, but that chance was so slim, he was doubting it.

"I…" His trembling lips began to move without his consent as he laid the unconscious Ilya on the ground.

"I-"

_What is it that you want the most?_

"N-Nani?!" He blurted out, looking around for the source of voice. It was so sudden, so ethereal that he didn't notice that it sounded like…

_What is it that you want the most, __**onii-chan**__?_

The high-pitched, disembodied voice repeated, the last part surprising the ginger, his eyes turning saucer-like. The voice sounded like Ilya's, the speech pattern's Ilya's as well, no doubt. But the homunculus was unconscious on the floor just a few centimeters from his knees, so how, and why-?!

Suddenly, reality began crumbling down as a quick-spreading fire and some sort of thick mud leaked from the body of the Einzbern homunculus. The fire and mud quickly crawled onto the red-head and engulfed him, making him scream in sheer agony. It felt like hell. The extreme heat was excruciatingly painful, and there was absolutely nothing he could do but writhe in pain and scream.

_Well, there's no need to speak now, is there? Your wish is sooo obvious already, onii-chan!_

"I-Ilya!" he managed to call out, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. "W-Wha…t's h-hap-pe-?!" Before he could finish his question, though, a huge explosion occurred, just like the one from ten years ago, the city being devoured once again by the tongues of fire. His consciousness faded instantly, like a match blown off by the cold autumn wind. He could be dead right now, if this wasn't part of the "ceremony".

'_Why?!'_

That was the last thought he had before he completely blacked-out. Not that anyone can blame him. He had done everything he could do to prevent the exact same tragedy from happening again, only for Life's ironic humor to betray him.

Arturia was certain her soul's heading to Avalon at that very moment. But instead, she was greeted by the same forest that she had 'died' in, but her knight was no longer there anymore. How ironic, considering that instead of being longer, her sleep actually just lasted a few minutes. She could still hear the distant sound of a horse's footsteps, though, so her knight must have left just a few seconds ago.

She tried to find her voice, tried to muster the strength to shout out for Bedivere, but found out she could not, for though she was alive, her life force, her strength, was still being drained by the fatal wound on her abdomen. But she could feel that somehow, the wound's slowly closing, as if she still has…

"A-Avalon…?" she weakly murmured, feeling the divine power of the scabbard within her. That's the only rational explanation of her regeneration, too. Even if that's the case, though, her second death was closing in much quicker than how fast she was healing. In this situation, she would need Avalon's speed to be twice as fast so she could fully cheat death this time (not that she really intended to do that, by why not?). Alas that is practically impossible at the moment, unless…

_*Thud*_

A loud thud was heard beside her as something fell onto the ground, disrupting the serenity for a short moment. And not just anything, it was _him_. _Him_, who had taught her not to regret what she had done in the past. _Him_, who had made her happier than she had ever been. It was the guy who made her 'dream' so wonderful.

But how, why? Apparently, those questions have been quite overused throughout humanity.

As the blonde tried to think of the possibilities, be it good or bad, the ginger slowly began sitting up, wincing at burns, bruises and wounds that were not there.

"Damn… it!" he cursed as he finally sat up, his teeth gritted so hard it might crack, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails dug into his flesh, and a little bit of blood trickled out.

"S-Shi…rou…?" the King of Knights called out feebly, attempting to reach out her hand to touch him.

Hearing her familiar voice, Shirou quickly whipped his head to the right, his amber eyes wide and watery.

"S-Seiba!"

The blonde was then embraced in a bone-crushing hug, a hug maybe more deadly than her lethal wound, making her wince due to the force applied on her injured body. Noticing this, Emiya pulled away, giving her a concerned look.

"G… Gomenazai, Seiba. W-Ware wa-"

"Shi…rou," she cut his sentence short, cringing slightly at the large amount of effort she had needed in order to speak. "Eng…lish, p-please." Without the Holy Grail breaking the language barrier, Saber knew she would not understand the ginger fully. Only some words she had grown accustomed to hearing were left in her mind.

Shirou gulped. That would be hard, even if his grades in English class seemed decent enough. He took in a deep breath, trying to find the right words in his mind. Surprisingly though, the English translation came to him easily, as if English was his mother tongue. How so, he does not know. It probably might have something to do with the mud-bath he had earlier, courtesy of the Grail. But right now, that's not important. What's important right now was the fact that Saber's abdomen was still bleeding, and that the former king of Britain was struggling hard to keep herself awake.

To Saber's surprise, the young man spoke in perfect English.

"S-Saber, you're bleeding!" And he just had to blurt the obvious, of all things, out.

At first, Saber was not chasing after the chance of living once again. She was contented, and has no reason of rising again. But then, now that Shirou's here…

"Ava…lon," she began. Her goal had changed in mere seconds. She wanted to rise again, for the sake of living with him, the person she loves the most. It was a selfish wish, but she can be selfish just this once, right…? "C-Can you…?"

As if reading her mind, Shirou nodded immediately, a determined look on his face. "Just hold on for a bit more, okay?" he murmured gently before closing his eyes and taking in another deep breath, concentrating. What he was doing was simple. The original Avalon was now back within the Knight King, healing her, but it's not fast enough to restore her before she dies of blood lost, or something else. Closing the wound, regenerating blood cells and preventing infections weren't exactly quick and easy jobs since they were being done all at once, so Shirou's just projecting another copy of the golden sheath to quicken the process.

"Trace on."

At these two words, his magic circuits flared to life, his spine felt like a heated iron was being pressed against it. He focused on recalling the image of the sheath, and bringing it to reality. He knew that he was almost at his limits due to their previous battle, and he knew that he would need to bring forth a huge amount of his mana just to project Avalon into his grasps, but he cared not nonetheless and pressed on even as his body began feeling all jelly-like. It was for _her_, and for him as well. He must not give up now that 'his' wish was granted at the cost of everyone's lives.

The all-too familiar image of the city in flames made a feeling of immense guilt creep into his chest once again, seeing it as his fault. He had failed; he had failed everyone. He thought the Grail was finally destroyed and let his guard down. He-

No, it's not the right time to reminisce about the tragedy that repeated in a span of ten years. He shoved the thought out of his mind before it could wane his concentration any further, and focused instead into creating an imitation of the scabbard. Saber's all that matters right now, especially since she's on the verge of death.

After a moment, a blinding golden radiance flashed across the area, forcing the two to look away from the ginger's hands. A gust of wind passed them, just before the light faded and the wind calmed down once again, revealing the counterfeit of the divine sheath of Excalibur in the hands of the Emiya heir. The both of them, no matter how many times they have looked upon it, still gawked in awe at the holy scabbard. Its beauty was astounding, after all. Despite feeling the little energy he has left him, Shirou pressed Avalon's replica against the Knight King's chest, a golden glow emitting from it.

It took only about a ten count for the original and the fake to work together and fully heal the previously fatally-wounded king; and about a ten count did Gaia finally decided to vanquish the replica. Shirou sighed in relief as he went back into a lying position on the grass-filled ground, sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

Saber sat up and squared her shoulders, having her strength regained. She glanced over at her former master, a faint smile playing on the corners of her lips. "Thank you," she told him, grabbing his hand with her armored one. Shirou looked at her, returning her smile, though he stayed silent, perhaps too tired to speak.

Realizing this, she scooted closer to him and let his head rest on her lap. "Rest well now, Shirou. You have done well." She said, smiling down at him in an affectionate manner. Shirou closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He wanted to protest, wanted to tell his Saber what a selfish monster he was (even though he did not really make the wish. The Grail just granted it out of the blue.). He wanted to be with her so much, the dream crushed so many innocent people's lives, and most of all, crushed his ideal. But explaining that would have to wait. He was exhausted. Plus, what would Saber think of him after he spills it out? Would she love him all the same? Is it better to just shut up about it, or accept whatever punishment that will befall him? Nonetheless, he soon dozed off regardless of the dark thoughts that filled his mind.

However, he was haunted by dreams of the saddening aftermath of the war even in his sleep…

_**Just let me burn,**_

_**It's what I deserve.**_

_**God, I've lied…**_

_**Am I lost in your eyes?**_

AN: So that's it! Whew, that was kinda tiring. Lol, I just had to add the last part (Dunno why, it just felt connected to the chapter somehow). Those are lyrics from Hollywood Undead's Paradise Lost, by the way!

*Ahem* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think in your reviews! I would really appreciate it. Though I have to admit… my writing style still sucks, doesn't it?


	3. Chapter 2

Fate Stay Night

Dreams Over Ideals

~Remake~

Disclaimer on previous chapters.

**Chapter 2**

_Fire. Everything's on fire. _

_A lone ginger walked through the city haltingly, horror written all over his face as practically everything he wished to protect crumbled before his very eyes._

_**Stop.**_

_He continued wandering around aimlessly, his body trembling as a handful of emotions struck him; guilt, sorrow… you name it. He wanted to stop, lie down and curl into a ball as if desperately attempting to ward off this horrible scene, but his body would not obey his thoughts and instead carried him around, much to his dismay. _

_**Stop, please.**_

_So struck with horror was he, he never noticed the overly-tattooed black-headed man following him._

_**Stop already… please…**_

_At last, his feet stopped, as if finally having mercy… or so it seems._

_**N-No…**_

_Apparently, he stopped by the now-burning Emiya Estate, where -he grudgingly remembered- Tohsaka Rin was at the moment, probably still injured from her encounter with Kotomine. _

_**No! T-Tohsaka, she-!**_

_Alas, all he could do was stare with horror as the mansion crumbled down as well, having no control over his body. Tears started streaming down his cheeks at the thought of the tsundere in red dying unfairly like that. Rin was the one who helped him tell left from right when he was so lost in the beginning. She helped him and Saber survive the ridiculous war called the Holy Grail War, even at the cost of her own servant, and her own life. And now, she, the girl he felt so indebt to, was probably consumed by the unforgiving flames, and it's all his fault; all his fault for being such a stupid bastard who let this tragedy happen again. He should have-_

_No, there was nothing he could do in the first place. It was the Grail's decision to grant his unspoken wish to begin with, and he was too weak to actually do anything. _

"_Sh…o." _

…_**Nani?**_

"_Shi…o._

_**...D-Dare ga…?**_

"…_Shirou."_

"Shirou."

The worried face of Arturia welcomed him to reality as he came to. "You were crying as you slept… Is something the matter?"

Instinctively, the ginger wiped the tears off his face as he sat up, shaking his head. "No, it's nothing, Saber." He told her with a forced smile. "I just had a nightmare." The blonde gave him an incredulous look, at which he sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"…Very well, then." Arturia murmured, deciding to not pry any further since he clearly does not want to talk about it. Instead, she brought up a much more important matter. "Shirou, since we are here… What do you suppose we do?" 

"E-Eh?" 

"Britain no longer sees me as a king, so we could not go to the castle. We could not stay here in the forest for obvious reasons. We have no choice but to find a place in the closest village nearby."

Shirou wondered, what other reasons are there that they could not stay here. Sure, it's uncivilized and the sort, but… Perhaps she would miss the good-tasting food or something like that…?

Noticing that the redhead's giving her a funny look, she raised a delicate brow at him, as if gesturing for him to speak what was on his mind. In response, he only chuckled, shaking his head. "Hehe, it's nothing, Saber. You're right though, and we should get going. Otherwise, your stomach might complain again."

Saber pouted, as if finally figuring out what he was laughing about earlier. "I do not think solely of food, Shirou. There are various reasons why we must not stay where we are currently."

"I-I know, I know. Sheesh, Saber, I was just joking."

Saber was about to open her mouth to say something when she heard the footsteps of a horse closing in. "Someone is coming." Shirou nodded, standing up.

"We should go then."

Bedivere had immediately barged into Merlin's tower after getting out of the forest.

"Oi, do you not know how to knock, Sir Bedivere?" the mage in white robes asked mockingly, halting in his potion antics to glance over at the knight. Said-knight ignored the comment and approached him, asking if there was a way of talking to the dead, at least for a short while.

Merlin noticed the sorrow in the knight's eyes, and that the king was nowhere to be seen nearby. Added to the fact of the sudden request asked by Bedivere. This only means one thing…

"She finally passed, I see…" he muttered with a sigh, his face turning grim. He did not care to hide the king's gender, for this particular knight knows of it, anyway.

"…Aye…"

"Knowing her, she must have seemed regretful as she took in her final breath, am I right?" Merlin asked, biting his lower lip.

The old mage was surprised, though, when the knight shook her head and put on a bittersweet smile. "Nay. She was actually smiling," she told him, the image of the stoic king smiling genuinely engraved deeply into her mind.

"I-Is that so?" Merlin stammered out, eyes wide, though a smile slowly crept to his aged face after a long pause. "That's good to hear then."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"About my request…?"

"Ah yes. I'm afraid I do not have any spells involving the dead." He told her curtly, crossing his arms. "Let us just leave the dead to rest, shall we?" At this, Bedivere sighed in resignation as she nodded, kind of expecting this from the start.

"Perhaps," she started, after a short awkward silence. "We can give her a proper burial, at the least? Only her soul will go to Avalon, right?"

After a mutual agreement, the last Knight of the Round proceeded to going back to the place where she had left the body of her beloved king. A proper burial for Arturia will be nice, and she's certain that the citizens of Britain would at least have a heart to mourn over the lost of the ideal king, and finally be thankful for the great deeds they have overlooked before.

When Bedivere had arrived at the exact spot she had left the king in, though, what she found was an empty space beneath the enormous tree, and two sets of footprints. Enraged at the thought of her king's body being stolen, she rode her chestnut stallion once more and followed the tracks with haste.

AN: There ya go! Yeah I know, I kinda botched it (since it seems somewhat uneventful), but please don't kill me XD

After this chapter, the calm will be somewhat disturbed, so keep watch for me update.

Ilovemanga101 and I'MNOTCRAZY1: Yes, I changed some facts (like making Bedivere a girl [Bedivere sounded like one in the anime, though ^^']) so it'll fit me plot, so please bear them for me. And will they go to Camelot? Just you wait and see, my friend! ;)

I'MNOTCRAZY1 only: Um, because Shirou's originally Japanese? Please reread that part to know why.

Zombie Overlord: Ara, arigatougozaimasu! ^^ That really made my day!

the rest: Thank you people! I'm flattered XD

P. S.

I won't be updating for a while, school's starting again in three days. T~T But I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
